Wolfstar
Wolfstar is a huge grey tabby tom with a tan underbelly, amber eyes and spiky fur. __TOC__ Appearance gruff, scarred grey tabby tom with a tan underside, sharp ruffled fur and deep amber eyes. Personality he is the shadowclan leader, and reflects many shadowclan values - he is very proud of his clan, but prefers to keep all of their more shameful matters private at all costs for fear of seeming weaker to the other clans. he rules his clan with iron claws, using fear over love to keep his rowdy warriors in line, but he isn't completely devoid of love for his shadowy family. he is especially popular with the she-cats in his clan, and most of the clan admires him for his great strength and hardy exterior History You can write about the character's history/backstory here. Make it as long or short and as vague or detailed as you want. This can be helpful for filling out the Relations sections below. Relations This section comes in two parts. The first part utilizes a series of templates to fill out a family tree for the character, showing all of their relations and how they connect to other characters in the story (if they do). There's a tutorial on how to use these templates here. The second part covers all significant relationships in the character's life, giving specific categorizations, ratings and opinions about the other characters. The system is based on colored symbols, similar to what some DeviantArt roleplay communities use. The key for this system is below. KEY: Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). WindClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Abilities When you first make your character, you have 6 points to distribute between these 4 abilities. While you can spend them however you want otherwise, we suggest that you don't make any of them 0. A comprehensive guide to this and all other facets of Next Gen gameplay can be found in our rulebook, so check that out before proceeding onto these sections of the page. Make sure to contact a CM about any questions you may have regarding the system. Skills Replace 0 with +# to any skills you have a bonus in. Any skills that don't have a bonus have a value equal to the score of the attribute it's based on. Note that, while knacks are skill bonuses, you do NOT add them to the scores here - they are separate. Knacks Skills or skill bonuses that a cat must train in and earn. Not all cats have them, so you can sometimes get the element of surprise by using a knack on another warrior. A full list of all available Knacks can be found here. Trivia Miscellaneous information about the character that you'd like to share, even if it doesn't fit into any other categories and may be useless. Huzzah! Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. __NOWYSIWYG__